The present invention relates to goods-handling doors for factories, warehouses, hangars, stores, etc., of the type generally comprising a curtain and a rigid door frame.
Such doors have two vertical lateral uprights disposed on either side of the door, which uprights form or contain slideways, and are interconnected at their top ends by a horizontal cross-member, the curtain being capable of being lowered or raised between the uprights so as to be collected together at the top of the door, the curtain being reinforced by equidistant horizontal reinforcing bars, the edges of the curtain and the ends of the reinforcing bars sliding in the slideways, and the bars being disposed in sheaths constituted by localized double thicknesses of the curtain.
In order to facilitate the sliding of the ends of the bars in the slideways, and to reduce noise and wear, proposals have already been made to fit the ends of the reinforcing bars with wheels or with skids.